When You're Looking Like That
by shockingpinkk
Summary: Draco broke up with Hermione a day before the Ball. When he sees Hermione at the ball, how would he feel? In fact, how would Hermione feel?


AN; Hey! I'm back with a new fic! This plot bunny has been hopping around for so long! Pestering me to write it. But, it isn't really well done. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it! By the way, the song is "When You're Looking Like That" by Westlife.  
Enjoy: D

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"Announcing Hermione Granger!" all eyes turned to face the staircase, remembering the Yule Ball. There she was, as graceful, as beautiful as perfect as she had been three years ago. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the light, smiling and waving at her friends.  
_She waved at everyone but him._

_She's a 5 foot 10 in cat suit and bambi eyes  
Everybody's who's staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine  
_

He broke up with her just yesterday, but there were no signs of despair. In fact, she looked happier, more radiant and was the epitome of beauty at that very moment.

_I should have know I was wrong  
When I left her for a life in pity  
But they say you never miss the water until it's gone  
_

"I can't love you." he told her, mustering the coldest voice he could.

"Why?" Her eyes were misty, were dark, were brimming with tears already.

"Because, you're a filthy mudblood." he spat the word with venom.

_Guess I failed to love you  
And you're taking it out tonight _

He looked at her with sadness. _She would never know the truth.  
_She was purposely rubbing the break up in his face he was sure. She must have wanted to show him that she could in fact have fun without the Slytherin Prince by her side.

_How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life without you  
How am i supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
_

He knew he failed already. He knew he should not have broken up with her. But it was for her own good. It was all done with her in mind. _Was it?_

She's all dressed up for glamour and rock and roll  
Wanna squeeze her real tight get out of this place  
If only I could take control

He saw that red head hug his Hermione so tightly. He saw. He witnessed. He felt the pain. Every smile that wasn't directed at him pierced through his heart. Every friendly (he hoped) kiss she gave so willingly pierced at his very being.

But she is out of my reach forever  
And just a week ago she lied next to me  
It's so ironic how I had to lose just  
To see that I failed to love you  
And you're taking it out tonight

He looked spectacular. _"Of course."_ She thought wryly. After all, he was the one who wanted to break up with her. Not the other way around. She couldn't have expected him to look as sad as she felt, _did she?_

How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that

She looked at him. She wanted to make him miserable; she wasn't supposed to feel the sadness. His eyes were sparkling, his mouth curved into that ever present smirk of his. She knew his every movement, she was addicted to him. How she wanted to take him in her arms and have him hug away all the pain she was feeling.

I don't wanna forget you  
I don't even wanna try  
How am I supposed to walk on by when you're looking like that

She wanted to move on after today. Hermione had resolved to show that git that she was able to move on, that her life was not all about him. That she had friends. And so she hugged Ron so tightly, she wanted him jealous. And so she smiled, talked and acknowledged everyone but him, she wanted him to speak first.

_How am I supposed to leave you now  
I can't believe what I just gave away (oh no)  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
_

Draco regretted his hasty decision.

Hermione regretted her hasty comeback.

They wanted each other back.

* * *

Thanks for finishing the story! I hoped you get the idea of the story.. Do you think it's angsty: D

Please review if you liked/hated it. I dont mind flames. Just shows how strongly you felt about the story. (:


End file.
